The Wish ShiroXPidge
by WhiteTigerLily911
Summary: It's a special day for Pidge and Shiro has something amazing planned for her. But she has to find him first? Leaving a note with clues she sets off to find him and she not only finds him but undiscovered feelings as well. Along with letting things be...and letting go of things we can't control...Stop wishing and just have faith that everything will be okay. *ONE SHOT*


**Please read "The Touch" Before reading "The Wish"**

 **Thank you :D**

 **"Please all Paladins report to the dinning hall."**

Coran's voice rang through the speakers early in the morning. Pidge opened her eyes slightly and twisted her head to stare at the ceiling. She smiled when Rover hovered over her playfully. She tapped the top of the machine and sat up in bed. She stretched her arms and hopped unto the cold floor. Shoving her legs into her shorts and arms through sleeves, quickly making her way to the automatic door.

"C'mon Rover." The floating robot whistled happily in reply and followed Pidge to the dinning hall. Once there she was greeted by a dark room. She gave a crooked smile and stepped slowly toward the table. "Hello?" When the words left her mouth the lights turned on. Keith and Lance held up a chocolate cake in front of her while Coran, Allura, Hunk and Shiro yelled surprise and pulled at strings of party poppers in the air. Confetti fell on Pidge's hair and she winced at the sudden sound. She laughed surprised. _What was happening?_ She wondered as Lance and Keith handed Hunk the cake.

"Happy Birthday nerd!" Lance grabbed Pidge in his arms and started twirling her around obnoxiously. She kicked in mid air, hoping he would let go but no luck he kept holding unto her until he reached a chair set for her at the front of the table. She plopped into it thanks to Lance and Keith pushed her in. Hunk then placed the cake in front of her with lit candles and knelt beside her.

"Chocolate cake with peanut butter filling just for you squirt." He winked and stood up. Pidge completely forgot about her birthday, after everything that has happened. Her last birthday was before her brother and father left on their space mission. Has it really been a year already? She looked at the candles to blow them out but hesitated sadly realizing she still hasn't found her lost family and it has been a year. She felt a hand grab her shoulder. She smiled to see it was Shiro's. He grinned down at her with a spark of concern in his eyes. Pidge returned a smile and quickly blew out her candles completely forgetting to make a wish. She shook her little mishap away and giggled when her friends clapped in her honor.

"Fantastic! Now, time for presents!" Allura gleefully grabbed a package from under the table and set it down in Pidge's lap. Pigde unwrapped it and pulled out a red, short sleeved shirt with a swooped neck line. With it was also matching coo-lots with beautiful orange designs swirling down the hem and waistline. Pidge was pleasantly surprised. Thinking it would be a dress that Alurra would force her to wear but instead it was something more comfortable and to Pidge's taste.

"Thanks Allura I actually really like this." Allura's face lit up and she hopped in excitement.

"I thought you would, Coran and I designed it. Though attire such as this is more for traveling or horse back riding. But I know you don't prefer dresses so here is something more to your liking. I just want to see you in something other than...Well, this." She gestured to her green shirt and shorts and gave a apologetic sigh.

"Yeah thanks." Pidge tried not to sound offended and watched as Keith stepped up next shyly and gave a hopeful expression. Shiro pushed him forward and Keith shot an irritated glance. He cleared his throat and grinned.

"Here ya go Pidge ." He handed her a piece of paper and she glanced down at it curiously. It was a well drawn and detailed sketch of her sitting on the edge of the castle ledge where she would watch the sunsets. She mouthed the word 'wow' because words wouldn't come out of her mouth. "This is amazing Kieth! Thank you!" He rubbed his head with a happy nod as Shiro shoved his elbow into his arm.

"And you thought it wasn't a good enough gift." Keith rolled his eyes as Shiro leaned against the wall. "At least you gave her something unlike someone else I know." Shiro smirked at Lance.

"What? I helped make the cake!" Lance barked.

"You helped stir...The cake batter." Hunk corrected annoyed when Lance tried to take credit for his gift to Pidge.

"Well I stirred that batter with...Pride." When no one answered he crossed his arms defensively. "Kay...So I didn't get a gift but neither did Shiro."

"Oh no mine comes later. It's a surprise." Shiro implied and looked at Pidge happily. She blushed a little noticing the mischievous sound of his voice.

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Is it your birthday or her's?"

"Okay, okay fine. So Pidge how does it feel to be...14?..15?"

"I'm 17."

"Ahh 17 is a great- Holy crap what?! You are not 17!" Lance asked stunned while she just shrugged.

"You know I made myself look like my brother so I could get into the academy right?"

"Yeah but...Wow 17?"

"Look I might look like a 15 year boy in this get up," She tugged at the collar of her shirt and continued. "But with out it and say I wore um...Something like this," She rose up the outfit that Allura gave her and hugged the fabric to her chest. "I would look like a 17 year old girl."

"Prove it." Pidge turned toward Shiro.

"What?" She asked pretending she didn't hear. Shiro hoisted himself from the wall and walked over to her.

"I want to see if a small "costume change" would make a difference." He pulled some confetti strings from her hair and waited for her reply. "I'm curious."

"Fine...I-I will." He rose a brow as did she and walked to a room to change. Once she disappeared Shiro chuckled.

"You have major puppy love and need a room." Keith joked and shook his head. Lance furrowed his eye brows at Keith's strange remark.

"What? Why do they need a room?" Lance asked and Hunk put his arm over his shoulders.

"Because they ya'know...Like each other?" Lance's eyes widened again but soon just retreated.

"Pidge is a girl. Pidge is 17. Pidge and Shiro have a thing for each other. What else am I missing!?" Keith looked at him then to his pants.

"Well your fly has been open for the past hour so."

 **After a few minutes Pidge was dressed walking down the hall back to dinning room, feeling a bit embarrassed. She glanced down at her shirt, annoyed she tugged it down but it didn't seem to help. Alurra forgot to mention it was a crop top. But even so it still was really pretty. Pigde was happy with the decision to let her hair grow out when it flattered the outfit even more. Red crossed her cheeks, she didn't think about how much different she would look and feel wearing something like this again. Especially after dressing like a boy for the past year. She kept her glasses an pushed more on her nose, she didnt need them but they were her brothers and its the only she had of him. She blinked away her thoughts when Rover came hovering beside her and gave off a discreet wolf whistle. She rose her brows surprised at the robot.**

"Now who taught you that?" She blushed and pushed Rover away gently.

Stopping at the corner to the dinning hall she took a deep breath and walked in. When she entered Lance's mouth was open along with everyone else's slightly surprised expressions including Alurra. Pidge, with a smile, walked toward her friends as confident as she could enjoying the face's of her fellow paladins but soon frowned. Shiro wasn't there and she tugged at her shirt feeling disappointed. She soon came back from her thoughts when Lance lifted his pointing finger at her.

"I don't know what's weirder. The fact that you look hot? Or that you have boobs?" Alurra slapped the back of his head hard and Lance bent over rubbing his scalp.

"You look great Pigde." Hunk said with a cough.

"Hunk are you crying?" Keith asked while he patted his back.

"No! I-Im just...She grew up...I'm so proud." He squeaked and walked toward the kitchen. "Damn. I need a tissue." Pidge rolled her eyes and smiled to herself soon after. Hunk was right she wasn't a little girl...She felt like a women. Weird.

"You look absolutely stunning Pidge." Alurra complimented and Pidge gave a thankful nod. Suddenly Alurra pulled her aside and gave her a small note. Pigde went to ask what it was for but was shushed by Alurra. "Shiro gave it to me. It's for your surprise. He left on his lion earlier." Alurra bumped her shoulder into Pidge's deviously.

"His Lion?"

"I'll distract the boys and you go enjoy your surprise. " Allura shoved her into the hall and shut the double doors behind her leaving a very confused Pidge in the corridor. Biting at her lip curiously, she jogged down the hall and found a corner where she could have privacy. She unfolded the paper gently and began to read the message.

 _"Kaite,"_ She grinned widely at how he started it with her name.

 _"Sorry I left in a hurry when you went to change. Alurra and I planned it that way so I could have a head start."_ A head start?

 _"So your surprise, well you have to come find me first. I'm not here."_ She frowned and looked around before continuing _. "Don't worry its all part of the fun. Go to your Lion and follow the coordinates I wrote at the bottom. See you soon._

 _-Shiro"_

Pidge let out a sound of excitement and ran to the launch Bay. She didn't even bother suiting up, she was too excited. Once she reached her Lion she tapped some bottoms and grasped the controls. She heard her Lion purr and she patted the arm of her seat.

"Hey buddy wanna help me find Shiro?" It roared in reply and she laughed. "Great. Let's go." She thought about the coordinates in her head and the Green Lion caught it through their mind link and took off into space. Stars swarmed around. Though it wasn't as fast as she would've hoped. Soon a few minutes turned into an hour an a half and she settled into her seat.

"Do you think he lead us to the wrong place?" She asked and her lion groaned and she frowned. "What do you mean it's all part of the plan?" As the words left her lips they went into hyper space and she grabbed the side of her chair tightly.

"Okay. Okay! Im sorry!" She yelled and the green lion stopped over blue waters.

Pigde glanced over the controls and watched as her lion flew over a sea. She squinted and a beach came into view along with a black lion and Shiro waving at her from the shore line. Her Lion landed in the sand and Shiro jogged over as Pidge excited her Lion, wincing at the rays of the setting sun. When she looked back in front of her and saw Shiro raise a brow and a smile.

"Wow you look nice." Pigde looked down. She completely forgot what she was wearing. She covered her exposed stomach and grinned nervously.

"Ahh. Thank you?" She looked at him and noticed that he wore a pair of shorts and grey t-shirt, she wished she thought of that. Regreting not bringing a change of clothes with her.

Shiro grabbed her hand and ushered her to follow him. She did while breathing in a sigh, feeling butterflies inside her. She felt him him intertwine his fingers with hers and her heart skipped. He stopped abruptly and shifted back to her.

"I can't have you peek."

"What?" She laughed and he walked behind her covering her eyes with his hands.

"It's a surprise." He whispered in her ear and pushed her forward into a walk. She walked blindly and depended on his directions as she moved forward. "Watch out!" She gasped and stopped. She pursed her lip when she heard him laughing. "I'm kidding." She elbowed him and he pushed her forward a few more paces and paused.

He lifted his hands and she blinked her eyes to see that a blanket was laid out in the sand with a small lit fire pit near by. Set out on it was a smaller sized version of Hunk's peanut butter chocolate cake and playing cards. She looked at Shiro with a smile and walked toward it. Before stepping unto it she took off her boots and set them aside. She knelt down grazing her fingers over the soft material of the blanket.

She curiously picked up the cards with a crooked grin, they were homemade Uno cards. She looked around some more and found a telescope laying by the cake. Shiro sat down by her and waited for a response but all Pidge could do was beam with smiles and wonder. She grabbed a card and lifted it to her cheek looking at him.

"How did you know?" She asked trying not to laugh and cry at the same time. His lips spread into a smile and his dimples shown through strong at the corners of his mouth.

"Your bother told me you would beg him to play this for hours at home. I thought you missed it so I made them." She put it down in her lap.

"I really miss it." Tears stung at her eyes and her voice shook. She glanced up at Shiro and he frowned slightly to her like he did that morning. She turned her head to the rest of the things he set out for them. She took in a shaky breath and picked up the telescope. "What's this for."

"For later, but right now," He paused and put his hands behind his back and pulled them back out in front of him with two forks. "We feast." She snorted and took the fork from him, wiping away a rouge tear from her cheek.

As they ate the cake they talked, joked and exchanged funny memories of experiences they had from their past. This all was so familiar to her and then it clicked. This was just like that night when he found her watching the sunset and looking at stars. She thought happily about that night and rested her head in her hand. He must have been inspired from that evening to make this one so special.

They talked for a long time until the cake was gone and they played a few rounds of Uno. She won most of them and let Shiro win a few out of pity which he noticed when he caught a glimpse of a WILD in her stack that she refused to use so he would get a winning chance.

When the stars came out they set aside the game and Shiro gave her the telescope. She gave him a curious smirk and peered into it up to the sky. She waited and saw a star shoot through the lens. She gasped and lowered it to her lap, it was a meteor shower! One she had never seen before, this had different colors like northern lights and they sparkled like stars. It swallowed the sky in its beauty and performed above like a dance, it was amazing. Shiro scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

She leaned in on the inner part of his shoulder and he let her as they watched together quietly. Pidge could watch it forever but like all things they had to end and it did and she was sad. She thought about how much they would've liked it. Her brother and father. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and pulled her legs to her chest. She heard Shiro breath in a long inhale of warm night air and spoke up.

"You okay?" He leaned back on his hands and looked over to her.

"Yeah." She tilted her head and looked to the waves. "How did you find this place?"

"Alurra told me about it. I guess this is where her father would bring her for holidays. It's a small planet and all that's here are islands scattered all over. It's pretty much a bigger version of Hawaii." He chuckled. She tucked her hair behind ears and fixed her glasses again.

"Well thank you for bringing me to Hawaii." He sat up straight and grabbed her hands.

"Your welcome." The butterflies were back and her heart was floating. Shiro went to say something and she interrupted with an idea popping into her head.

"Can you do something for me?"

"What?" He asked intrigued. She bit her lip and lightly pulled her glasses from her eyes. She set them on his face and adjusted them. When finished she tried not to burst out laughing and tried her best to suck it back in but the laughter spurted out obnoxiously and she covered her mouth. "What don't I look dashing?" He asked tapping her shoulder.

"No! Y-You look like a dork!" She couldn't stop and he crawled toward her.

"Oh so I look like you huh? A mad evil scientist?" Shiro crawled over her and tickled her arms and belly.

"Stop! Ow! It hurts!" She cried out in giggles. He grabbed her hands away from her stomach and lifted them above head.

"No where to run, Katie!" He bumped his head into hers and they laughter. Their giggles broke away a little every moment and soon stopped. Shiro took that moment to look at her face with out her glasses, not that he didn't like her wearing them but seeing her with out them was something he had never seen before and he loved it. She sucked in tired breaths from laughter as did he and she broke the silence, gently shoving her foot into his chest pushing him up off of her. He sat back and she criss crossed her legs in front of him. "Can even see with out these? I must be a giant blur." He took them off and handed them to her. She folded them and set them aside on the blanket.

"Actually I really don't need them." She admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wore them to help disguise myself to get into the academy but," She shifted sadly. "I also wear them because they were Matt's."

"I see." Shiro said sadly.

"I don't know I just feel like when I wear them I'm looking through his eyes, ya'know." She grabbed her arm trying not to think to much about it. Shiro didn't say anything and looked to the waves he smiled and stood up. Walked in front of her lifting out his hand. She frowned confused and took it. He yanked her up and caught her in his arms. She gasped and grabbed his neck.

"What are yo-"

"We are going swimming." He started jogging down to the shore and splashed into the water. He waded in deeper until it was waist deep. He looked at her mischievously and she glared.

"Don't you dare Shiro." He peered his eyes back at her and dropped her into the water. She plugged her nose feeling the cold wash all over body. She stood up quickly and held her sides. "I hate you." He shrugged and pulled his t-shirt off and threw to the sand. He lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers at her as if asking her to come fight him. She stuck tongue in cheek and splashed at him. He rose his arms, blocking the water and she jumped toward him shoving him into a small wave. He shook his wet hair out of his face and splashed at her. She pounced toward him again and he caught her in mid air. They laughed twirling and she wrapped her legs around his torso and arms around his neck. He lost his balance and he held tighter to her as they fell into the shallow water.

"Are you okay?" He asked but no answer. "Katie?" He felt her shift a bit and rose her face over his. She pressed her lips together and she pecked her lips on his. He blinked surprised and she glanced away wide eyed.

"Oh my..I-" She sat up covering her face with her hands. Her words muffled through her finger. "Shiro. I am so sorry. I cant believe I just-" His hands wrapped around her wrists and he pulled them away but her eyes were squeezed shut. He grinned at her and moved hair away from her shoulder and he kissed her neck. She opened her eyes with a gasp and he pulled her into him. He kissed down her neck to her shoulder and back up again. She blushed and closed her eyes again. He kissed her forehead down her eyes and along her jaw. "Shir-" He kissed her mouth and she turned to putty. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just as they parted they pulled each other back in. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Kaite," He said breathlessly.

"Yeah."

"Trust me I would love to continue this but I kinda cut my leg open. when we fell." He said annoyed. Pigde looked into the water and saw dark red colors swirling in the water. "Could you help me up."

"Yeah, Ow, Yikes." She got off his lap and helped him up putting his arm over her shoulder. They made it back to the blanket. Shiro winced and it was alot worse then she thought. Blood poured out and Shiro sighed uncomfortably as Pidge wrapped it up in his shirt.

"Sorry Kaite." She furrowed her eye brows worried and hugged him.

"No, no. It's okay." He sighed and held her to him. Shiro grabbed an extra blanket and wrapped it around them. He laid down and she cuddled up next to him hearing him groan now and then.

"It just stings." She scooted her body up on him and she smiled.

"Does this help." She kissed his neck and he chuckled.

"It does." She giggled and she kissed his again. Shiro pushed his mouth more into hers smiling through kisses. Her touch, was his new favorite feeling. They parted and she rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Ya'know I never made a wish."

"Oh yeah?"

"But I don't need one."

"Why?"

"Because everything is going to be fine and...I'm happy." He knew what she meant. He grinned and kissed the top of her head. The day ended and they would have to go back to the castle of lions in the morning but what they had would last longer. She closed her eyes as they both fell asleep in each others arms in the moonlight.

-Fin

 _ **Authors note**_

 _ **"Hey everyone! TigerLily here! Thank you so much for reading the The Wish. I hope you enjoyed it and continue to read and enjoy more of my stories. Thank you for the support."**_

 _ **-TigerLily**_


End file.
